The Testamen
by VioletUngu29
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi ketika membaca surat wasiat yang membuatnya harus menikahi mantan anak buahnya sendiri? Langsung baca! Jangan ragu lagi! :D


**VioletUngu29**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Testamen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.**

**OC, OOC, Typo(s), alur tidak menentu (sepat-lambat-maksa), EYD ala kadarnya, bahasa kacau, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.**

**tidak suka? lebih baik jangan baca.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto asli punya om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya cuma pinjem Kakashi-nya sama beberapa tokoh lain :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading all :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Dengan masuk ke perpustakaan Kakashi berharap bisa menemukan ketenangan yang sejati untuk membaca novel kesukaannya itu di sana. Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah yang sebaliknya. Perpustakaan itu ramai sekali hari ini. Meskipun tidak ada yang berbicara dengan suara keras, banyaknya orang yang masuk ke sana membuatnya jadi berisik, penuh dengan suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang tengah sibuk mencari buku untuk dibaca dan suara berbisik yang sedikit mengganggunya. Pendingin ruangan pun hampir tidak terasa lagi karena banyaknya orang di sana.

_Tak apa, di sini masih jauh lebih tenang dari pada di luar sana, dan lebih dingin dari pada kamar apatomu, Kakashi._

Meyakinkan dirinya, Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, masuk ke dalam perpustakaan desa itu. Sebagian besar meja sudah terisi. Dengan langkah santai Kakashi mengamati setiap lorong rak-rak buku. Ada yang sedang membaca sambil berdiri dan bersandar di rak buku yang tinggi itu, ada yang duduk bersila di lantai dan tampak sangat serius dengan bukunya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan, di dekat jendela.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus yang terlihat lembut dan berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela. Kakashi jarang melihatnya. Tapi dia mengenalnya. Gadis itu, anbu tercantik yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua saat dia sendiri menduduki posisi ketua. Yang terkuat diantara kunoichi lainnya. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah gadis langka di Konoha.

"Matsushima?" Kakashi menghampirinya. Tak ada salahnya menyapa teman lama, lagi pula kursi di seberang gadis itu juga kosong.

"…" gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu mengangkat wajahnya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat Kakashi ada di hadapannya. "Ketua…?"

"Ternyata memang benar. Aku jarang sekali melihatmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanpa bertanya, Kakashi langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan gadis dari Klan Matsushima itu.

"Ketua yang terlalu sering pergi untuk misi. Setiap kali aku cari ketua untuk pergi misi bersama kau selalu tidak ada."

"Jangan panggil aku ketua. Kita tidak lagi di anbu dan aku juga bukan ketuamu lagi."

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Memanggilmu Hatake akan dianggap tidak akrab, memanggilmu Kakashi aku pasti dinilai tidak sopan…"

"Memangnya ada yang peduli dengan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi ringan. Kakashi dan gadis itu memang memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat, berhubung mereka dulu adalah ketua dan wakil ketua jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh dengan menghela napas agak kesal. Seharusnya Kakashi tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan sekarang. Klan Matsushima sama-sama konservatif seperti Klan Hyuuga. Jadi memangil seseorang yang lebih tua harus dengan seutan yang sesuai.

"Baik, baik… Klanmu peduli dengan itu. Panggil aku sesukamu saja."

"Baiklah, senpai."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang sesukaku saja, kan? Kakashi-senpai. Tidak terlalu buruk menurutku. Daripada harus kupanggil oji-san…"

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kakashi pun menyerah. Merelakan gadis itu memanggilnya senpai. Padahal lebih menyenangkan kalau gadis itu memanggilnya dengan Kakashi saja. "Jadi… sekarang kau mulai suka membaca buku di tempat umum, ya? Setahuku dulu kau lebih suka membelinya dan membacanya di rumah."

"Aku di sini untuk menunggu senpai. Senpai selalu ke sini kalau suasana di luar jadi ramai seperti ini."

"Kau menungguku? Ada apa ini?"

"Ayah menitipkan ini untukmu…" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tua dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Aku tidak tahu, ayah benar-benar tidak memperbolehkanku membukanya, jadi jangan tanya isinya, buka saja sendiri."

"Ini stempel klan Hatake… kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Menurutmu?" suasana jadi mendebarkan ketika melihat stempel Klan Hatake ada di amplop surat itu, bersebelahan dengan stempel Klan Matsuhsima.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Kakashi dan mnggeleng pelan. "Aku sungguh tidak punya bayangan tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kuharap itu bukan rencana pemberontakan." Seketika mereka jadi saling pandang karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si Matsushima. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakumo Hatake, ayah Kakashi, dan Klan Matsushima yang diusir keluar dari Konoha dan baru beberapa tahun terakhir dipanggil kembali.

"…" sadar perkiraan mereka akan jadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu, Kakashi pun segera membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan kertas usang di dalamnya dan dengan hati-hati membuka lipatannya. Dibacanya surat itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ini surat wasiat…"

"Apa isinya, senpai?"

"…" Kakashi mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan si gadis berambut hitam itu untuk diam sejenak, menunggunya sampai selesai membaca surat itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kakashi melipat kertas itu lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan sangat pelan, menatap gadis Matsushima itu dengan tatapan yang lebih aneh dari yang pernah dikeluarkannya.

"Senpai…?" Tanya gadis itu yang mulai khawatir dengan isi di dalamnya. "Katakan itu bukan sesuau yang berbahaya…"

"Kita akan menikah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san :D**

**saya kembali nih dengan cerita baru (mumpung ada ilham) :D**

**Hehehee...**

**ini baru prolognya saja, nanti pasti saya panjangin.**

**di sini saya mengambil tokoh Kakashi lagi. nggak tau kenapa saya lagi ngefans berat sama bang Kakashi Hatake :3**

**pairnya saya buat sama OC (lagi) dari Klan Matsushima (Klan bikinan saya sendiri ini :D)**

**nama depannya saya masih bingung mau pakai Ruka atau Amaya atau Yuka.**

**tiga nama itu artinya bagus, cantik semua, jadi bingung saya (berasa mikir nama bayi yang mau lahir nih -.-)**

**mungkin ada usulan dari minna-san? :D *puppy eyes***

**yah, begitulah kira-kiranya.**

**saya masih ragu, harus dilanjut apa nggak. ini uji coba juga sih untuk cerita baru saya.**

**semoga berkenan deh :)**

**mohon review dari minna semua ya untuk cerita ini, apapun boleh, saya terima dengan lapang dada :')**

**Nah, sekian dulu mingkin.**

**sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya *lambai-lambai bahagia* :D**

**Sincerely,**

**VioletUngu**

**#oh ya... cerita-cerita saya yang lain saya usahakan segera update dalam januari ini.**


End file.
